Keeping Secrets
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Naruto finds a three pronged Kunai in the forest in the middle of an A Ranked mission while he is on guard for the night.Little does he know when he throws the Kunai after he has been badly injured it activates a Jutsu that Minato had been working on and he is transported away into a different dimension. NaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Prologue

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Four sets of ten of pushups.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Four sets of ten for sit ups.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Four sets of ten for laps around a field. He would be doing ten sets of ten if he was at his best, but seeing as he had gotten hurt at his last mission, he was restricted to his minimum.

"One, two, three, four, five-"

"Dope!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and glared. Can't he get come peace and quite while he was training. He didn't bug Sasuke, only because he would die if he did. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke were little they have hated each other. Naruto figured if they ever got into a fight of life and death, he knew he would kill Sasuke without remorse.

Sasuke had always belittled him every since they were little, always beating on him and teasing him about his dead parents, just like everyone else in the Village, he hated the Demon spawn and took every chance he could get of bringing Naruto down.

"What do you want Sasuke." Naruto asked. He didn't like to be interrupted when he was training. He hated it when he was interrupted by Sasuke because he always commented on what he was doing wrong to the last detail, but it must be important if it was Sasuke who was interrupting him.

"Tsunade wants both of us in her office in the next fifteen minutes." Sasuke said smugly.

"When did she tell you?" Naruto asked knowing this was usual Sasuke. Sasuke always waited until the last half hour to tell Naruto that Tsunade wanted them. He never told him in advance. This time, it was 15 minutes. Sometimes he didn't even tell Naruto and another ANBU would have to come and fetch him. Most non Ninja folk in the village thought it was to defy the Hokage.

Kakashi and Tsunade knew better, the only two people in the village that thought there was good in him, well besides his mentor, but he was never around much anyway.

"Two days ago. We are going on a mission. A ranked." Sasuke smirked at the mad look on the blonds face. It didn't matter that this was a usual occurrence. He loved to make the blond nuisance angry. It was so funny. He smirked again when Naruto bumped him with his shoulder.

"Real mature, you have a whole earth of space and you didn't have enough room to get past me?" Sasuke said nastily. Naruto looked back at him and glared before breaking out into a run as to not punch him in the face. It's what he deserved anyway and much more in Naruto's opinion. Why Tsunade trusted him Naruto, he would never know or understand.

Everything is normal in the Land Hidden in the Leaves. The Hokage was in her office frowning at the paperwork in front of her. She didn't want to send Team Kakashi out so soon after their last A Ranked mission. Naruto had gotten hurt the last time and he was still recovering, but the scroll needed to be delivered. There was no ANBU team that could go, they were all already out of the village and she needed to keep her guards close to her, even though she hated having them around.

The scroll needed to be delivered within the next two days. It was about an important subject and she had no choice but to give it to Team Kakashi. They were the only available team.

Kakashi entered the room wearing his ANBU uniform. He had retaken the position when Naruto had turned 18 and became an ANBU as well. He was put on Kakashi's team along with Sasuke and Sakura. It happened often, if a Jounin became or retook the position of ANBU when his team became ANBU, then they would stay a team. It was bad for Naruto and Sasuke. They both hated each other and made it known every second of the day they were with each other unless it was for a mission. Then they were in nothing but ANBU mode.

The only reason those two were still Ninja was because when the time came to be a team, they were the best the Leaf had.

"Dog, we will wait until the rest of your team is here." She said and Kakashi nodded. He knew it was procedure to have the whole team here for the Mission review no matter how short it was. He had only known the Ninja rules his whole life. So, he stood there at alert in his ANBU mask and uniform, waiting for the two available members of his team.

"They are on their way. I saw Crow going to tell Wolf that you summoned us." He said. He knew that he didn't have to say it, but he knew that it helped her keep track of the blond. He knew how important Naruto was to her. After losing Dan and her little brother so harshly, losing people she considered family was hard for her. Though Kakashi didn't know what family relation she thought of Naruto as, everyone knew that she considered him family.

"You don't think I know that?" She said looking at him. She knew he was just trying to be helpful, but she was in a bad mood today. Team Raven should have been back yesterday and she had sent a search party out to retrieve them, as they were presumed dead. They were a rank lower than Hokage, if they didn't come back within the allowed time, they were dead more times than not.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled out and pushed him into the Hokage's office -that last insult had made him mad- and glared at the Raven who just smirked. They all stiffened when they felt the Hokage become angry. ANBU were trained to feel emotions in the air. All ninja were. It was one of the things you needed to master before could actually be a ninja.

"Scroll, take it to Wind and get out of my sight!" She growled out and tossed the scroll at Kakashi. " Be careful with it. It's a matter of life and death. Be back in four days." She said and ordered them out. Naruto shivered and frowned at Tsunade. She was more on edge then he had ever seen her. Maybe JiJi hasn't reported back to her yet. He should be back in the village. He was due back an hour ago.

"Dolphin won't be joining you." Tsunade commented on their way out of her office.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. Of course they were. ANBU were always ready for an attack even in their sleep. They were even trained to be holding a weapon while they slept. You see, ANBU operatives didn't let their mind sleep. They let there body rest, but never fully let their mind just settle down and rest. It was a hard life, being an ANBU persona, but it was to swear alliance to the Hokage, and if captured, die before they gave out any information pertaining to the Village and its Hokage or other fellow Ninja.

"Yes Dog." They both said at the same time. They were no longer allowed to call Kakashi 'Sensei' as they had when they were Gennin through Jounin.

Kakashi nodded and tucked the scroll into one of the many pockets of his ANBU belt and nodded to them, signaling that they were ready to go. They took off in a flash heading toward the Village Gates, show them their signed note by the Hokage and were off once again hardly being seen.

It was an ANBU Operatives job to be unnoticed even by fellow ANBU. When you were a ANBU there is nothing more important then getting the job done effectively and quickly, without being seen, or detected in any way.

Naruto looked at the apartment that he shared with JiJi and nodded to the window. If he was there then he would feel Naruto walking past the building. He was a Sannin after all. Naruto had begun to live with him under the request of the old man when he turned 14 and the old ninja had come to live in the village once again.

Before that he had been roaming the Ninja and Non Ninja folk lands in search of research on anything that could help in the war he knew was going to come. A Great 4th Ninja war was going to be the hardest because everyone was going to be against the Madera who is the most dangerous Ninja on the planet. One Jutsu from him, and it could level a village the size of many villages.

It happened the day Naruto was born and so there for, everyone thinks him the spawn of the Demon that Madera took control of to destroy the village that was once his home. Naruto Uzumaki was the only baby born on that awful day. At least he had three people that cared about him. Three people were enough for him.

Naruto thought about all this as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He thought about it often and with Sasuke and everyone else he encountered reminding him every day it was hard not to think about it. The only time he stopped thinking about it was when he was training or in the middle of a Battle while doing a mission. He always concentrated during a mission. It was drilled into him, as were a lot of things upon entering ANBU ranks. And they were none to kind.

Their ANBU had to be hard core all the way to their heart. If they weren't then they didn't make it into ANBU ranks.

Team Kakashi knew how important this scroll was.

"Naruto, pay attention." Kakashi said while he looked behind. He always knew when Naruto was thinking about something hard because he wasn't totally alert. Sure he would sense danger if it was coming, but he didn't feel it before it was coming like when he was fully alert. Kakashi always knew when something was bothering or something had happened. Sure he was an ANBU, but Naruto could still not figure out how he knew about things going on in his life even before he knew it himself.

Maybe is just paid extra attention to him because Kakashi had been Naruto's fathers student. Maybe that was it. He was just protecting him because Naruto was the only link to his dead Sensei. Maybe he felt obligated to protect him. Who knows.

"As you know, this is an A Ranked mission, and I don't need to tell you how important this mission is. Stay alert at all times. It's a loss that we don't have Sakura here with us, but we will just have to make due." He continued and fell silent. None of them spoke until it was dark. They stopped for camp and they were all eating.

Kakashi had suggested that they camp an hour ago, but both boys wanted to go on, one of the things that they can agree on, one of the only things. So they had camped an hour later in a clearing close to the edge so that whoever was keeping watch could see from all directions of the clearing, just watching their back. It was an unspoken rule, being a Ninja of any rank or even before you were put into the lowest rank.

Always watch your back and never turn away from you enemy until you knew they couldn't attack you any longer. Most Ninja knew that rule, but the few that forgot the rule usually never spoke again. Its kill or be killed in the Ninja world. If you couldn't handle that then you became a medic nin. There were always a call for Medic nin. Sakura and the Hokage were two our of three best known and feared ones there were. The other being a Rouge nin, who is a Ninja who betrays their village and goes off on their own or in groups. Take the Akatsuki for example. They are all Rouge in one group, fighting everyone in their path and winning more times then not.

Naruto sighed as he walked into the forest, but still able to hear the hushed breathing of his team mates. He went through the motions of welding a sword in his mind. His sword was sealed into a scroll and he didn't want to wake up his team mates thinking that they were under attack or something. He did this often when he was on guard.

He usually practiced the motions in his head because he didn't want to waste the energy of unsealing the scroll.

He was in the middle of concentrating when he found a Kunai deep into a tree.

"What's this?" He thought to himself as he walked over to the dead looking tree. He was careful to not make any noise as he did so. He pulled out the Kunai to find it had three prongs. He instantly knew what it was. It was his fathers Kunai. Probably the only was that was left seeing as he had never found one before, not even when he had entered the Namikaze manor on the edge of the village away from all of the houses. He had searched soon after he became ANBU and found none.

"What is this doing here?" he asked himself as he looked it over in amazement. There was writing that he couldn't make out because it had been in the weather for more then likely twenty years. A lot of it was smudged. Maybe if he had found it when he was in the Academy he would have been able to read what was said. He had never seen one before. Only saw it as a sketch on one of the desks in the Manor. He didn't know what it did, but he figured out that it was some kind of teleportation Jutsu. The scroll didn't explain anything else and JiJi, who had been his fathers Sensei told him nothing about it and always changed the subject when he brought it up. Kakashi didn't even know what it did when he asked him about it and didn't even know that Minato was working on something like that.

Naruto put the Kunai away shrugging and promised himself he would inspect it later for further information and continued to practice his sword techniques until it was Kakashi's turn to keep watch.

He fell asleep peacefully, well as peacefully as an ANBU persona could in the middle of the forest, in the middle of an A Ranked mission.


	2. 1

I yawned as I 'woke' up and sighed as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I would be awake in a few moments, doesn't matter if I have slept twelve hours or twelve minutes. If I wake up after I had fallen asleep, I couldn't get back to sleep even if I wanted to. It had been ground into me, just like everything in my lifestyle was now. I can be ready immediately if there is a threat though. I don't need the five minutes if there is an attack. I hate being on the hard ground, but these mats were the only thing we were allowed to sleep on.

I really needed to look at Fathers Kunai. Maybe in the day light I would be able to. It will be getting light soon. We needed to head out before dawn started to approach.

I noticed that Kakashi is away from the camp sight probably talking to Obito. The man worships him like a god and talks to him every chance he gets. I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks Obito is still alive and on missions with us. If he does he never says anything. ANBU training is tough and most people don't live through it, but to go through it twice….. had to do some major damage to his mental state. I wish he didn't rejoin the ranks. He isn't the lovable Sensei that I once knew. He use to be fun, even if now I look back on those memories and find how annoying most of them were. ANBU training does that to you.

I had changed a lot when coming into ANBU ranks , everyone does. We are practically tortured down there when we undergo the training required of us. I have seen some horrors in the world, but none have been as bad as ANBU training. The Hokage doesn't even know what goes on there and no one tells her. Everyone that enters ANBU knows that everything is necessary in order to protect the village.

They teach us to hide our emotions; never let them to interfere with the mission at hand. Everything boils down to one thing. Protect the village and everyone who resides within the walls. They think that the Hokage is the most important thing; you grow up thinking that. In the ANBU the children and women are the most important thing because they are the next generation and the women give the village that. Without women and children there is no village. Sure the men are needed as well, but they are stronger then women and children combine if they are not Ninja. Ninja women can hold their own against a man. They prove their worth in the Ninja ranks every day. They think that they have to keep proving themselves, but I don't see it that way.

Once you have proven yourself once you don't need to do it again until you have lost it, and if you have then you need to work twice as hard to earn it back and if you don't, don't bother to try and fix things at all. That's just my thinking, but once you betray ANBU or more importantly the village, then you are bound to end up hunted and a bounty over your head within the next day. They don't fool around with that stuff.

Some ANBU comrades think that female Ninja need to prove their worth every second of the day and even if they do, they belittle everything they do. I know one team where a female saved her male teammate and he didn't even thank her, didn't even look at her, didn't even seem to know that she was there. He was dead the next day but the female teammate.

Her thinking was if he wasn't going to thank her for his life he didn't really want to live. She was never seen again. I suppose that they kill them, but maybe I am wrong. Maybe they just slowly torture them until they beg for death and don't give it to them. I can't imagine why a person would want to defy ANBU. It just makes things impossibly worse for them.

Sidetracked again damn it. I have to stop doing that; even the tortures of ANBU that are classified, couldn't break me of getting sidetracked easily.

Before I went to sleep I knew I would have to investigate Fathers Kunai before Sasuke woke up. I glanced at him, already knowing that he was still asleep. I didn't feel him wake up, but it's always best to double check. Always.

I grabbed the Kunai from my pouch and sat up on the paper thin mat and looked over the writing again. It was heavier then a normal Kunai, cool to the touch. I swear it just vibrated in my hand, but I let the thought go. I couldn't read it even in the approaching light. It was still pretty dark so I wasn't surprised. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to read it anyway even if it was the hottest part of the afternoon when the sun shone the brightest.

I am positive that it wouldn't be able to do the Jutsu father had been working on because the characters were non readable.

"What's that dope?" Sasuke asked. I quickly concealed the weapon and glared at him.

"Don't do that." I said frowning at him.

"Do what retard?" he asked angrily at me.

"Scare me like that."

"I didn't. All I asked was ' What's that dope?' and you put it away. Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?"

"You do know that I am trained to never give out information correct." I hated the look in his eyes. I could never read his eyes. They always make me think something was wrong. Like he was going to crack or something.

"You do know that you are trained to not jump at unexpected things? " Sasuke countered. I glared at him and stood up. My mat was rolled up and attached to my back in a few seconds. It didn't weigh much to which I was grateful for. I suppose the mats were a good thing. Sleeping bags always slowed you down. I stretched my muscles and smiled softly when my back and shoulders popped. It was a good feeling in the morning.

"I was looking at something that I found. That is all I am going to tell you." He is so annoying. Cant he stay to his own business?

"Why? Are you slipping?" Sasuke asked and I looked at him disbelieving. How could he say that? 'Slipping' meant that you were slowly pulling back from ANBU and to say such a thing was incredibly insulting to an ANBU associate. His eyes shone with glee as I let my face show my anger for a split second.

"Badger enough!" Kakashi said firmly. We both knew that he was watching, but considering he wasn't out Sensei and just our comrade we didn't care if we fought in front of him. He was much older yes, but that didn't matter either. We were all on equal grounds in rank. Years didn't matter unless you were Hokage or a Sannin at least. They were even wiser about battle then anyone because they were the only ones alive that had lived through two and a half wars. The half one didn't count as a war to anyone but the Leaf. It was when the Kyuubi attacked.

"Lets get going." Sasuke said and walked away waiting for us to follow. When we did, we all broke out into a run. We needed to get to Wind before nightfall. I hated how he always acted like the leader of everything.

I felt him before he attacked. We were in enemy territory; we needed to be extra carful around here. It was to no surprise that we were attacked. It was then that I noticed Sasuke wasn't with us. I didn't even feel him leave. I didn't hear him leave. How could I have not noticed?

I jumped to the nearest tree branch.

Out of no where, Sasuke was in front of me.

His chakra was off. It felt different. His eyes were a stone cold black and I saw the rotten evil in them. They were the most terrifying eyes I had ever seen. They were the eyes of an age old killer that had no remorse for anyone. They killed their victims slowly and painfully enjoying their screams of pain and agony. They liked to feel pain, they liked to hear it. Like to hear the flesh ripping, watch the blood pump out of their victims; their life source. Like to torture them until they were begging for mercy only to heal them and torture them all over again, set them free only to watch them run, then capture them again and punish them for running away.

I was terrified.

My training failed.

I was terrified.

I thought that I had locked these feelings away when I became an ANBU operative.

I had sworn to.

I had been very wrong.

I hadn't been able to do it.

Sure we had to be careful of enemies, but what if your enemy was your suppose comrade? What were you suppose to do then?

I knew Sasuke was bad, but he wasn't evil! I refuse to believe he is evil!

But then, I didn't even see him take out his sword, but I felt the deep cut that made it self known slowly. My whole torso exploded in pain as he sprayed blood everywhere. I bit my tongue and jumped back away from him landing on a lower tree branch. I almost lost my footing as took out my only available weapon; my fathers Kunai. It was hard to concentrate with the pain. I didn't have time to summon something or even take out my own sword. That would require moving my shoulder that was cut deeply. I didn't think that I would be able to use the arm anyway. Oh how I wished I was somewhere else, away from the pain, away from the terror running through me.

I knew the blade had the poison that killed slowly; his own making. I knew that I was going to die horribly; I knew there was no antidote and we were to far away from the Leaf village.

I looked at Kakashi and his eyes shone utter surprise and extreme worry. Maybe there was still the same old Kakashi Sensei in there some where. It made me happy to see that he cared so much about me. I hadn't been happy for a long time. Not even living really. Just being.

I tasted blood in my mouth, but I swallowed it; not letting my only Sensei see. He had seen enough troubling things in his life. I saw the determination in his eyes, the red in his eyes. I knew he saw red then. Chakra exploded around us, but Kakashi was to late. I threw the Kunai and he recognized it immediately as I had. But I didn't throw it at Sasuke like I would have a normal Kunai. I threw it at Kakashi, knowing that he would catch it. My blood smeared on the handle as I let it go.

I felt the electricity in the air.

I felt the pain explode in my arm.

I knew Sasuke wasn't going to kill me slowly this time. Not with Kakashi already having his Chidori done, his arm outstretched, inches from Sasukes back where it would go through his heart. Sasuke wanted to see me die before he died himself. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. My fall to the ground, the look of surprise on Sasukes face. I turned my head away from him, not letting him see the light leave my eyes when I died. I looked at the forest surrounding us. I was glad to see it before I died.

And then.

I landed on the ground with such force. I coughed up blood and let out a scream on pain not caring that there were to other ANBU around me. Well one EX ANBU as I landed, but I didn't care. Sasuke had won. Let him hear my screams and have them haunt him. The pain was unbearable. Blood sprayed everywhere. The wound must have been a lot deeper then I thought it was. I stood up and barely heard the explosion. I found myself in a cave. The Kunai had worked after all then. I walked to the edge of the cave and saw the trees. If I was going to die, I wanted to see something beautiful first. The green colors mixed together as my world swirled and twisted. I didn't know what way was up. I saw a shadowy figure come into my vision. It mixed in with the green and browns. I didn't know who or what it was.

I knew I hit solid ground again. I didn't hear what the figure had said. It was a person i knew. Would they stay with me when I died. I hopped so, because I didn't want to die alone. I know that I swore I would die at any costs, but I wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Not under these circumstances. Not by Sasuke.

I wasn't prepared to die by Sasukes hand.

I didn't want to die yet.

I was suppose to die protecting the village that I loved.

Not by Sasuke.

Not by….. Sasu….uke….

Not… by…. Him…..

Please…

No…..

* * *

There I stood. In darkness. I suppose dead Ninja lived in darkness because they didn't deserve the light or something like that.

Then.

I heard a voice. She was singing. She had the most beautiful voice in the world. An angel was singing to me. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but she had the most wonderful voice. I wish I was alive and could see what the angel looked like. Just to glance at her would be enough.

Then, the voice stopped. I frowned and wanted to shout out in pain because the darkness seemed so empty after the voice had stopped; so painful. It was so impossibly cold. Everything came crashing down on me. I didn't want to be alone in the darkness!

And then the voice started to sing again and it got warm. The warmth came with the voice. After it had left it had gotten very cold. I knew that cold very well. It was the cold of being alone. I knew it well. But when the angels voice came back it was warm. I loved that warmth.

How I wish to see what the angel looked like.

It was a different song she was singing this time; another song that I didn't understand.

The song stopped abruptly. I cried out again, but this time my eyes opened on their own accord. I was looking up at something white. I turned my head to find that I was laying on something. I couldn't feel it under me though. I felt like I was flying.

I heard the heart wrenching sob. It came from my angel. She had red hair, but I couldn't see the detail of her face. I frowned and blinked my eyes a few times. She said something frantic and stood. I wanted to cry.

She was leaving me. Don't leave! Please don't leave! Please.

I was back in the darkness.

My angel was gone and I didn't know if she would be returning. I cried. I missed the angel already.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke said. I looked up and saw red. How dare he be allowed in my darkness! How dare he when I died by his hands! How dare he!

"What are you doing here? You cant be here! Leave! You killed me. Hate me more than your brother and you have to be with me after death? How dare you!" I shouted at him, so angry that he was here. It wasn't enough that he had killed me? It wasn't enough that he hated me? Wasn't enough to belittle me so much thati hated myself that I went into the ANBU just to get away from him, only to have him follow, only to have him be there more, only to have him make me want to die just to get away from him. He couldn't leave me alone after death? Why. Is. He. Here!

He didn't seem to have heard me. The BASTARD! He is just staring at me like I am not even here! Like I don't matter! Like I am invisible.

"WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" I screamed at him. It didn't matter that I was ANBU, the blond dope, the idiot of the village. I WANTED HIM GONE!

Sasuke just looks behind me, then at the sky like he is waiting for someone. I walk up to him and he looks at me frowning. His eyes are not terrifying anymore, be doesn't even have a blank look on his face. I don't know the emotion he is showing me. I have never seen it on his face before. I wait for him to say something, anything to have him try and defend himself against me. I didn't have any weapons by my hands and I didn't feel my chakra. I suppose you don't need it if you are dead. But I had my fists and that was enough to kill him. I wanted him dead for what he did to me.

"Stop." He finally says softly. The first thing that I notice is that his lips didn't move. Second, was that his voice sounded calm. Third, he didn't say dope or anything insulting and he sounded nice. A mad Sasuke was something, a killer Sasuke was something, a killer of a comrade was something, but a nice Sasuke had never happened before. Never. In all of history. He didn't know any other Uchiha, but he knew none of them were nice. Maybe Obito was nice. He seemed nice when Kakashi talked about him, only when he was drunk and that almost never happened.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. What in the hell was that suppose to mean? How can he be here after he has killed me and he expects me to just stop being… something? Why did he want me to stop? Was it to explain? The rashinal part of myself asked me. My ANBU self. I leaned toward that line of thinking. I didn't even know that I could be my old, rash self. And to call myself the idiot of the village, where did that come from. I looked at Sasuke who was still staring at me. I knew he saw me thinking things over and I was glad that he had not interrupted my thinking with any insults.

"What?" I asked more calmly. He nodded, seeming to approve of my calmness instead of my outbursts. I frowned at that. How could I have forgotten my ANBU training? What was wrong with me? Did none of that matter now that I was dead? Would I just forget it all and be my old self? I didn't want that. I liked my ANBU self better. I like it that way. I thought clear and everything wasn't a jumbled mess. I didn't rush into things. I thought about a plan first.

"You need to stop and think." He said. I nodded. Even though he had killed me; this was a whole new Sasuke. I remember being terrified before I had gotten killed. Now all I felt was calm. I had never felt calm around Sasuke. I was always angry when I was around him I realized. Always annoyed even.

"Where are we?" I asked him. I didn't let my guard down again. I was ANBU mode, getting information; as much as I could get.

He shrugged. Okay that was really new. So a new personality and then he has nothing to say. He always had something to say. Usually an insult. Usually directed toward me.

"You need to be here." He said simply. I look at him more closely. I found that he wasn't lying and frown.

"Why?" I ask before I could stop myself. So much for not letting my guard down.

"Only way that you can heal." He said.

The pain started then in my chest. At first it was a slow throbbing pain, but it quickly felt like it was just being made all over again. I looked down at my chest and saw the open wound there. Sasuke was looking at it and he looked…. I don't know what he looked like.

I then heard the voices. I heard them coming in every direction. They got louder and louder until I couldn't even hear myself think.

* * *

My baby was going to live. Naruto was going to live thank Kime! He was going to live. He was going to live. I hugged Minato tightly as I cried into his chest. I didn't care if Kakashi was standing at the door. He had seem me and Minato interact before, but when he had brought Naruto to the hospital and they summoned us saying that Naruto had been found outside the village barely holding on by a thread… when he had saw us, he had went white like he was seeing ghosts.

He hadn't said anything to us, not even when Minato had demanded he tell him what happened. Minato had looked worriedly at Kakashi and had told him to follow. He had been by the door ever since, never taking his eyes off Minato. What had happened in that forest? When Kakashi had found Naruto? What had happened to my baby?

Naruto had been missing for five days. He had snuck out of the house in the middle of the night. He had been doing it a lot lately and I told him to stop before something happened to him. There was no telling what could happen to him. He wasn't a Ninja. He couldn't defend himself, but he had always somehow slipped past the guards without them knowing. Maybe someone else is helping him. Maybe that someone had hurt my baby.

Raven had withdrawn into her self even more. It seems that Naruto is the only one that can bring her out of her shell. She had gone deathly white this morning. She had been walking down the stairs. Luckily I was going up the stairs and had caught her before she had gotten hurt. She felt so cold and she was in a cold sweat. She was frantically saying something about Naruto. I couldn't understand what she was saying. She was crying so hard. Minato had already left for the Hokage tower. I called for Kakashi but he didn't come. He seemed to have vanished without me knowing. He must have been summoned by Minato. Maybe they had found him.

I was about to let Kakashi have the kids come into the room. They were bound to be here by now, but Narutos alarms went off. I broke away from Minato and rushed over to him. His body was having a spasm and it had reopened his wound. His bandages were already socked through and there were three layers of them. I screamed for the nurse before anyone could do anything. Kakashi and Minato both looked frozen to the spot. They were both so close to Naruto that they didn't know what to do. Without me they wouldn't know what to do. Naruto was my baby but his father and godfather were clueless when it came to his medical needs. I was his mother and was always alert about them.

I think that's why I was always the first to react to my children with medical needs. Minato wasn't as skilled in spotting them. He was a very powerful Ninja and he was as quick and stealthy as an ANBU, but when it came to medical needs he was at fault. He never reacted as fast as he did with Jutsus. Never had. I am a Medic Nin and coming to my senses within a second of something happening is more times then not a matter of life and death for a patient.

I was already taking off Naruto's bandages before Minato was rushing out of the door. Kakashi just stood there like a lump on a log, doing nothing. I briefly wondered again what had happened but the safety of my child came first. The nurses rushed in and I had all of the bandages off of Naruto. I started to help them heal him.

We could only heal a few layers of skin at a time. It was a slow process in healing, but when there were several medic nins it went faster. We couldn't heal all of the wound by Chakra, it was to dangerous for the patient weather they be a Ninja or villager.

After a few long minutes Naruto was healed to the closest point we had ever gotten to on a patient without causing permanent damage to the skin. I couldn't take the risk. Not with Naruto. Not with any of my children. I pulled back and watched them wrap Narutos torso once again in clean bandages. Tear flowed down my cheeks as they tied his wrists and feet to the bed. I knew it was so that something like this wouldn't happen again, but it hurt to see him like this, like he was trying to take his life by choice. That's what the ties are for many. That's what I always thought of them before I thought about them trying to keep the patients unconscious body from getting harmed.

I hug Minato once again when he comes into the room. He must have updated the kids on how Naruto was doing. I knew he wouldn't say what was really happening. Maybe he had taken Raven aside and told her what was really happening. Maybe not.

I faintly head Kakashi telling the kids to stay outside of the room, but he doesn't say their names like he usually does when he gives them all an order. I will have to ask him what happened and soon because Kakashi was acting very distant. It wasn't like him, even though he was ANBU, he still had emotions for his godchildren. Right now he seemed distant and cold. Something awful had happened to them both.

Raven forces her way inside. I feel Minato look over and he decides that she can be allowed in.

"Something happened in that cave…" Raven whispered. I let go of Minato's warm embrace and looked at her dull eyes. She always got like this when Naruto was hurt. I knew she knew something. She had to after the way that she reacted this morning.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her. I felt the room go cold in a instant.

"Because I can't _feel_ him." She whispered. Naruto and Raven had always been close twins, always been able to feel each other, always knew when something was wrong, always knew everything about each other. If she couldn't feel Naruto…. What in the hell had happened in that cave. Raven had been saying that Naruto was fading. She had announced it at dinner last night. She had stiffened in her chair. Me and Minato both being alert, looked at her. She had a far away look on her face when she had said it. She had immediately asked to be excused. The younger ones didn't know anything was wrong. They just knew their brother was missing and had been found with a big owe on him.

She looked at Naruto with sadness in her eyes and frowned before she looked away. I wonder what she is thinking. Naruto was the only one that really understood her. Everyone knew that. She suddenly looks up at us with such fear in her eyes before she starts to fall. Her body is shaking like a leaf in the wind. Minato rushes to her side and catches her.

"What's wrong Baby?" He asks her as he picked her up. She just turned her frightened eyes to him before she passed out.

There was still commotion around Narutos bed as the nurses tired to get him stable again. One went over to the hospital bed to check on Raven and said that she was fine. I nodded to the blond medic and looked at my son. He looked so small. Had he always been this small? There were scars on his face that had healed. They didn't use to be there before. I looked over at Kakashi, who I had forgotten was there.

He had his Ninja headband over his eye and his mask over his face. He hadn't worn that since he was a child. What scar was he covering up? The nurses had checked him out as well saying nothing was wrong. I made sure of it myself after they had left. Kakashi was like my son. He was always around when he was younger, always had stayed close to Minato when his father had been killed.

He is one of the family, always had been. He is the children's godfather and even helped raise each one of them.

"Why don't you get some rest Kushin." Kakashi said to me. I didn't realize I had been staring at him, but my eyes refocused and I blushed slightly.

"I am sorry Kakashi, its just that I am trying to figure out what happened." I said.

He nodded slowly at me. " I know. But you and Sensei need your rest. You have been up for a few days with worry. Now that he is back and is now stable, both need your rest." He said and I nodded. I gave in. I was extremely tired and he was right, neither of us had slept in the past few days.

I looked over at Minato and smiled softly. He was so tired, he was leaning against the wall almost asleep. My beautiful blond Hokage hadn't slept in weeks. I walked over to my sleeping husband and hugged him. He started awake and before he knew it, I poofed us away to our house for some much needed rest. Kakashi would be able to take care of the kids if something happened.

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei. How is Naruto?" A voice said behind me. I refused to allow my Chakra flare around me. I turned to find Sasuke, but what I didn't expect was to find worry in his eyes. This world was so different then the one we lived in. Within the first few minutes upon entering the village I knew we were in a different world. I remembered Sensei saying something about it being possible, it was just a theory of his, but I now know that it is very possible.

I just hope Naruto will be okay. Will he be the same Naruto that I know him as or will he be a different Naruto, one that had grown up with love and care? He wasn't even a Ninja in this world. How was he going to cope if he is the Naruto that I know.

And Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he cared. He looked like he was scared for Naruto's life. I knew the Sasuke in this world was no danger to Naruto, but I couldn't help but be angry. I had trusted Sasuke, everyone had. And he had turned on Naruto. What bothered me the most was the timing.

I looked Sasuke up and down. It had only been a few seconds, I suppose I should answer. I needed to know how I acted in this world quickly.

"He is stable." I said and he nodded looking very relieved. I can't believe the emotions I am seeing on his face. Was he always like this is this world? I can't even begin to think about a Sasuke who cared, smiled, was nice or anything that he was showing. He was holding the hand of Jay and Naomi.

I had learned their names from Kushina when they were walking down the hall to the front desk to ask what room Naruto was in and what was going on. They did their best to keep composure of themselves for the sake of the children. Sasuke led the two over to Naruto. Sasuke looked at Raven and frowned before he turned back to Naruto. I wanted to tell Sasuke to get away from Naruto. He was the only thing that I had left, but I would be giving myself away.

We couldn't stay in this world. It wasn't ours. We can't get attached to the people that are here. We couldn't. We wouldn't. When Naruto was healed we would figure out a way to get back to our old time.

Sasuke stood tall just like he always did. He had on a ANBU uniform with bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists to his elbow. So I had taught him the Chidori in this world to I realized. So he was in ANBU ranks in this world to then? I wonder if he was on my team or not.

I had done it before. I would sneak into ANBU headquarters and get all the information I needed. It would be easy. I was one of the best ANBU there was. The only one that had survived twice.

"They wanted to see him and I promised that they could when he was stable. I am going to train." He said softly. His voice had no ice in it. Did this Sasuke have a good bond with the Naruto of this world? How deep did it run? I already knew that the Massacre hadn't happened because I had seen many Uchihas on the streets.

I saw movement on the other bed. My eyes turned over to it sharply. Raven was getting off of her bed. She was facing Naruto. If she tried anything I would be there before she could even move, but her muscles didn't stiffen slightly like they would in an attack.

She was wearing normal Ninja outfitting. She wore a white tee shirt that was see through. She had wrapping over her chest like many female ninjas did. The shirt hung off of her left shoulder. She wore the traditional black shorts with wrappings down both legs. Her right arm was fully bandage and if I was correct then it was the same bandage that was over her chest. Her hair was cut short into a boyish style, not like Naruto's shoulder length hair that he usually kept back in braids. While he was lying there, his mother had taken them out so his hair framed his face.

Naruto and Raven looked so much alike. If they wanted to they could switch places if Naruto cut his hair shorter. He hated it short though.

My thoughts go back to Raven who is still looking at Naruto. She was thinking to hard about something. Her face showed worry and her eyes gave away that she was trying to figure out what was going on. Why couldn't see feel Naruto in the bed next to her.

I know why.

Because that is my Naruto; not hers.

Naruto's heart monitor is beeping loudly and I am by his side with in half a second. It stops being but he opens his eyes. I sigh in relief.

"Naru-"

"No!" He screamed. If it wasn't for my ANBU training, I would have jumped back in fright.

"Naruto. Naruto!" I yelled at him. He finally looked at me and his eyes recognized me at once. My eyes became hard, but I knew by the look on his face, he had seen my worry. He was to quick to pick up on it sometimes. "Naruto are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded slowly and moved his shoulder. He didn't say anything, nor flinch, but I could tell it was hurting him. He may be able to pick up on emotions faster than I can, but I was quicker at noticing pain.

"Raven, can you go and get a nurse? Naruto needs something for his pain." I said quietly. I turned to her and she was white. She barely nodded before she left.

"What do you know?" Naruto asked me.

"Everything." I said and revealed my Sharingan eye. "The Uchiha Clan is still here. We are in a different dimension. I think Sensei's Kunai did this. He was working on transportation Jutsu, it got altered in the weather and it caused us to come into a different world. You have been out for about two hours. We need to gather as much information as we possibly can. We don't know what it is like here. It's a whole new world. Naruto…. Your father-" I stopped talking. People were going to be in earshot soon. Naruto frowned and looked at the door. He must have figured it out. I hardly doubt that he would be able to sense what was going on around him. His Chakra was working full time to try and heal his lastest injury, let alone his last major one.


End file.
